The End
by lordsesshomaru2
Summary: When Umbrella ordered the elimination of all evidence linking to the Raccoon City incident to them, they meant everything.
1. Mulling

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Resident Evil.

Spoiler alert, the events of this fanfic will have parts of the end of RE: ORC revealed. You have been warned.

* * *

When you become a mercenary, you give up your ideals in exchange for money. The only truth that exists for the mercenary is that those whom get the job done are paid, and those whom fail don't. This truth is why I was not surprised by the betrayal of my squad members. Mercenaries betray their employers for a bigger paycheck everyday across the world. But nobody betrays Umbrella. Umbrella's reach is global; their influence runs deeper into the darkness of humanity than even the most powerful of crime lords. Before tonight, Wolfpack hunted down traitors and targets with ruthless precision and unquestioning obedience.

But for Beltway and Vector to betray the Wolfpack over some child they do not even know, it is unthinkable. Just a few words from that rookie cop and they no longer cared about the money. This is not some goddamn movie; people don't do such things. They have paid for their betrayal. The question now is, whom will Umbrella send to replace them in the squad? Beltway will be easy; there is never a shortage of explosive experts. Vector on the other hand was a rarity; it's not often that there are people skilled enough to earn the personal attention of HUNK.

"Lupo." Lupo broke out of her thoughts, and looked at Bertha. "I've given the child a sedative, she'll be out for the rest of the trip."

"Good, the last thing I need is to deal with a sniveling child while we're 5000 feet in the air for the next three hours." Lupo turned back to the door window of the helicopter, her thoughts drifting to her own children. She briefly wondered what they had done while she was gone, if they had missed her at all. Lupo wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't, she wasn't mother material anyways.

* * *

I don't expect this story to be very long, 3-4 chapters at most; it was just something that came to me at the end of RE: ORC, since I was kind of irked at the "speech" Leon gave to convince half of your squad to betray you. Reviews will be appreciated, since this is the first story I have resolved to keep on this site permanently, rather than chickening out and pulling it down after a couple of weeks.


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does.

**Betrayal**

* * *

It had been a long night, but Wolfpack had finally caught the cop. Lupo was particularly annoyed, since the man had nearly gotten them all killed. If he hadn't run, then Umbrella would not have released the Hunters into the city. Lupo pointed her gun at the man.

"You led us on quite the chase, but this is the end of the line," Lupo stated. "Where's the little girl?" She heard the clatter of footsteps on top of the shipping crates to her right. Without taking her gun off of the cop, she glanced up at the shipping crate since the last thing they needed was a Hunter, or worse, a Tyrant appearing. Lupo felt some of the tension leave her body when she saw that it was only the teen and the girl. Killing the cop meant nothing without the Birkin child, since she was their ticket out of the city. The teen would be an obstacle in getting to the girl, since she would undoubtedly do her best to keep the child out of their grasp, and with them being on top of the shipping crates, they could escape long before the Wolfpack could catch up to them. Lupo mulled over the problem for a few moments before coming to the best solution.

"Bring the Birkin girl over here or we'll take our time with the cop." She demanded. It was a bluff; if the teen ran Wolfpack would need to give chase before she got too far. The cop tried to get up, but Vector pushed him to the ground. The cop gave out a cry of pain as he fell.

"Wait! I'm coming down." The teen called out.

"Hurry it up." There was no time to waste; if they took any longer in getting the child, Umbrella would cut their losses, including Wolfpack. The cop chuckled from his spot on the ground.

"You know that Umbrella's going to betray you after this. They already did I bet, probably when they released all of those monsters throughout the city. And when they realized that they still needed you, they promised to rescue you if you would do one more thing for them." Beltway imperceptibly shifted at this. Lupo wasn't really listening, since she knew that the cop was speaking bullshit, trying to buy time or distract them. "They can't afford any witnesses, and you know enough about what happened tonight to bring down Umbrella completely. Sure, they'll evacuate you from here; but as time passes, each of you will start having 'accidents', until there's no one with evidence left to speak out against Umbrella," the cop was starting to stand up. "And Sherry, they'll pick her apart piece by piece until they get everything they want from her, and then they will kill her. Would you want that to happen to your kid?" Lupo was starting to get angry at the cop and moved to shut him up when she heard the sound of a pin being pulled from a grenade. It had to be Beltway, since he was the only one with grenades left.

Lupo turned to train her gun on Beltway, but it seemed like she was moving through molasses. The flash bang rolled on the ground to the center of the group before coming to a stop. It went off in a flash of light and sound, blinding Lupo's eyes. There were sounds of a struggle followed by a cry of pain. Lupo recognized the cry as Bertha's as she fumbled around with her gun; cursing Beltway for betraying them, the cop for not dying when he was supposed to, and for Umbrella letting the whole situation occur. When her sight returned, Lupo and Bertha were alone. Bertha cursed as she looked around her person.

"They took the last of the First Aid Spray prototypes." Now Lupo cursed, without the prototype, any injuries they took could be debilitating. Regardless of their situation, they still had a mission to complete. Beltway and Vector would undoubtedly try to escape the train yard as quickly as possible in order to avoid conflict since they had to protect the injured cop. Lupo went through her knowledge of the train yard to find the most likely exit they would take. The train yard had three main exits; one to the north, a maze of shipping containers and now abandoned trains, perfect for losing pursuers; another to the south, but they had just come from that way and it was infested with infected, taking the cop that way would be a death trap; the west had a garage for delivering goods to and from the train yard by truck. Of course if Beltway and Vector were willing to go through a fence, not unlikely since Beltway had his toolkit for disarming bombs, then the escape routes were as numerous as there were feet of fence. If they succeeded, then Lupo could say good-bye to evacuation. Lupo's chest tightened from the idea that she might never escape from this accursed city, that she might never see her children again.

Beltway had talked about using the cop as a contingency plan earlier, but Lupo didn't think that he would actually do it.

"_Sir," Beltway stated. Lupo turned to him._

"_What is it?" She inquired. The group stopped; a rare occurrence ever since the night had started. _

"_Sir, I think we need to consider a contingency plan." He stated calmly. Lupo stared at him. He stared back unwaveringly. _

"_What exactly are you saying?" Lupo's voice was hard as steel, as she took a step towards Beltway._

"_You've seen what has happened tonight, ever since we failed to retrieve the G-Virus from Birkin, Command has been leading us around by our noses; promising the carrot while beating us with the stick. How can we be sure that Umbrella won't leave us hanging after getting rid of the cop?" Beltway questioned._

"_They still need the girl." Lupo answered. Beltway shook his head and invaded Lupo's personal space. If not for the biohazard masks they were wearing they would feel each other's breath._

"_No they don't. They're just stalling, giving us a goal and keeping us from betraying them until HUNK reports in with the G-Virus." He countered. Lupo began to get angry at Beltway's accusation._

"_You're out of line. HUNK has clearly failed and now Command needs us to salvage whatever we can." Lupo hissed._

"_Are you really so blind to what's happened?" Beltway roared. "They sent two T-103s to kill us, and they nearly succeeded! They dropped Hunters into the very streets we were on, they could have dropped them anywhere in the city, but instead they came down around us." Beltway paused for a moment, and the spoke in a very low voice. "You know as well as I do that HUNK does not fail. Over two hundred missions; from the depths of the Amazon to the bitter cold of Siberia, he never failed even once. And those are the ones that we have clearance for. The man let himself be used as a combat test for one of the prototype tyrants and he won for Christ's sake. Face it, Command hopes we'll die in our attempt to take out the cop." Lupo stared him, her anger at a boiling point. Her head was throbbing from the pounding of her heart; her hand twitched, mere moments away from shooting Beltway. Fortunately, Bertha intervened. _

"_As enlightening as this conversation is, we don't have time for this. Spec Ops could pull out at anytime with the cop and the Birkin girl. Then it won't matter whether or not they intended to leave us high and dry, because if we fail, then they will." Bertha interjected. Silence fell on the group for several moments before Beltway nodded._

"_Let's just get this over with."_

Lupo broke out of her reminiscence by the sound of an explosion coming from the north side of the train yard. Lupo smirked, now she knew where they were.

* * *

Beltway carried the cop over his shoulder as he and Vector made their way through the train yard to the truck garage. Beltway didn't know what to think of Vector coming with him when he rescued the cop, but he could not really afford to turn away help at the moment. Once inside the relative safety of the garage, Beltway dropped the cop to the ground. Vector did a quick sweep of the interior of the garage, making sure there weren't any threats. Having completed that, Vector turned back to Beltway.

"Do you think you could blow a hole in the door for us to get through?" Vector asked, indicating the sheet metal door. Beltway considered the question for a moment. He had some explosives with him; a laser trip mine, remote fragmentation mine and a single fragmentation grenade left. He shook his head.

"Not really, I could blow a bunch of small holes in the door, but probably not enough to escape through. We're better off using the emergency generator next to the control panel and opening the door that way." Vector nodded and handed Beltway a First Aid spray before heading over to the control panel. Beltway turned to the cop and started to spray his injuries with it. The cop flinched and instinctively tried to get way from the stinging spray. Beltway pinned him with one hand while continuing to spray with the other.

"Sit still, the spray's useless if it doesn't get where it needs to." Beltway observed the effects of the spray on the cops' injuries and nodded in satisfaction as he saw the blood clot and the skin begin to knit back together. The cop was staring at the rapidly healing injury with a sense of awe.

"What the hell is that doing and why isn't it on the market?" the cop inquired. Beltway chuckled to himself, remembering the awe he had felt first time he had experienced the first aid spray after receiving a beat-down at the hands of HUNK during a training exercise.

"It's accelerating the healing process of your body's cells. It's not on the market because it increases a persons' risk of cancer in the applied area by several times." Beltway answered.

"The generator is going to need about five minutes before it'll be able to open the door." Vector called out from his position by the door. Beltway cursed, since he was certain the Lupo would find them before the door would open. He turned to Vector as he made his way over to them. "Do you have a plan?" Beltway mulled the question over in his mind before pulling out his last fragmentation grenade.

"Yes, I want you to go to the north, and set the grenade off; hopefully it'll draw Lupo and Birtha." Beltway stated. Vector nodded, grabbed the grenade and darted off to complete his task. Beltway stood up as he went to put the second part of his plan into motion, the cop watched him get up with interest.

"Why are you doing this?" Beltway glanced at him before answering.

"It's not because we actually care about what you said; we just need collateral to make sure Umbrella doesn't leave us behind." Beltway said, as he pulled out the last of his mines.

* * *

With Beltway and Vector dead, it was just a matter flanking the cop and he fell as well. Lupo give his body a moment's glance before moving on. It did not take Lupo and Bertha long to find the teen, since she had twisted her ankle while getting down from the shipping containers. Without her face mask, courtesy of a lucky shot from the cop, Lupo was able to get a clear look at the teen. What she saw, unsettled her. The teen standing in front of the Birkin girl, providing a shield from an aggressor; gave Lupo a feeling of déjà vu, except this time she had switched positions with her former husband. She shook it off and activated her radio.

"Command, the cop is dead." She said. The teen struggled to remain standing as Lupo waited for a response.

"Good, now finish your mission and bring us the girl." USS Command responded.

"Understood." With that, Lupo moved forward put her gun to the teens face.

"Please…no." The girl pleaded. Lupo paused.

"_This food taste like shit." Pierre bellowed, sweeping the dishes off the table. They broke as they hit the ground, spilling the bouillabaisse all over the floor. Pierre was drunk again. Ever since he had been passed up for the promotion at his company four years earlier, he had taken to drinking more and earlier than ever, often coming home drunk._

"_I'm sorry, I'll make it better next time." Lupo said in a calm tone, hoping to appease her husband's temper. Pierre's face twisted with anger._

"_Next time? Next time! It's always next time with you, why can't you get it fucking right the first time!" he yelled as he backhanded her. Her head hit the corner of the table on the way down, leaving her disorientated. The abuse wasn't new, it came with his drinking. Marie was crying from her seat at the table. At four years old, she was not old enough to understand what was going on, just that it was wrong and scary._

"_What the hell are you crying about!" her husband screamed at the little girl, "Quit your screaming or I'll make you stop." He said advancing towards her. Lupo grabbed his pant cuff._

"_Please…no, she hasn't done anything to you." She pleaded. Pierre glared at her and pulled his pants out of her grasp, before continuing to advance on the child. "Stop, leave her alone." She whispered as she struggled to prop herself up. Pierre was screaming at Marie, but Lupo couldn't hear what he was saying, the world was silent, dull and blurry. Then Pierre slapped the girl. In an instant the world snapped into focus._

"_I said leave her alone!" Lupo roared as she shot to her feet, charging the stupefied Pierre. She knocked him to the ground and began to swing her fists at his astonished face, like he could not comprehend her standing up to him. Lupo's vision was red and she could not see anything other than his face and kept swinging until her arms went limp with exhaustion. She stared at him, but he did not stare back, his eyes had been smashed into pulp along with his skull._

Lupo shook her head, snapping out of the memory.

"Sorry, just following orders." She said, as she squeezed the trigger.

Before the echo of report had died, Bertha had scooped up the child and began to make her way to the extraction point. Lupo stared at the teens' body for a moment before turning to follow Bertha and the screaming child. She could hear the rotors of the approaching helicopter. Absently Lupo briefly wondered if her children, Marie and Jean-Luc would be willing to go on vacation with her when she got back, before she had left she had gotten into a screaming match with them; something about how they weren't grateful for everything she sacrificed for them. It did not matter anymore, Lupo just wanted to be with them, even if they were ungrateful.


End file.
